In some subjects, an implant may be used to repair or replace an intracardiac valve. For example, a replacement valve and/or an annuloplasty ring may be used to repair a regurgitating mitral valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,009, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus, including one or more valve support guide members configured to be delivered to one or more commissures of a native atrioventricular valve of a patient, one or more valve support anchors configured to be anchored to the one or more commissures of the native valve, a prosthetic valve support advanceable toward the native valve along the one or more valve support guide members and anchored to the native valve at least the one or more commissures, and a prosthetic valve configured to be coupled to the valve support. Other applications are also described.
US Patent Application Publication 2010/0179648, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system and process for placing a percutaneous valve device in a body lumen at the location of implantation. Anchors and placement wires or sutures are used to fix the implantation target and guide the device to the implantation site. The system and method are applicable to pre-assembled percutaneous valve devices as well as a modular prosthetic valve device, which modular device is also provided. The modular valve device comprises two or more device modules and is designed to be delivered unassembled and then assembled in the body lumen at or near the site where implantation occurs. The device modules may be assembled before or after the implantation target is fixed with the anchor, and then placed using the placement system in a manner similar to how a pre-assembled percutaneous valve device may be placed in accordance with the invention.
US Patent Application Publication 2012/0283757, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for use with an implant configured to be coupled to cardiac tissue of a patient, the apparatus including: a tissue anchor including: a distal tissue coupling element configured to couple the tissue anchor to the cardiac tissue of the patient, and a proximal implant-receiving element configured to receive at least a portion of the implant and facilitate coupling of the implant to the tissue anchor. The proximal implant-receiving element includes an implant-restraining element coupled to a portion of the implant-receiving element, the implant-restraining element being configured to restrain the implant from separating from the implant-receiving element. Other applications are also described.
US Patent Application Publication 2012/0245604, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device, kit and method that may include or employ an implantable device (e.g., annuloplasty implant) and a plurality of tissue anchors. The implantable device is positionable in a cavity of a bodily organ (e.g., a heart) and operable to constrict a bodily orifice (e.g., a mitral valve). Each of the tissue anchors may be guided into precise position by an intravascularly or percutaneously techniques. Constriction of the orifice may be accomplished via a variety of structures, for example an articulated annuloplasty ring, the ring attached to the tissue anchors. The annuloplasty ring may be delivered in an unanchored, generally elongated configuration, and implanted in an anchored generally arched, arcuate or annular configuration. Such may approximate the septal and lateral (clinically referred to as anterior and posterior) annulus of the mitral valve, to move the posterior leaflet anteriorly and the anterior leaflet posteriorly, thereby improving leaflet coaptation to reduce mitral regurgitation.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0135967, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a valve delivery device and method of use. In one embodiment, the device to deliver a valve prosthesis to a target tissue may include at least one anchor and at least one guide wire coupled to the anchor. The device has a fastener housing. The device may also include a first set of fasteners in said fastener housing, wherein the fasteners are movable from a first position to a second, tissue engagement position. The device may also include a second set of fasteners housed in the anchor to attach the anchor to the tissue, wherein the fasteners are movable from a first position to a second, tissue engagement position. The guide wire may be slidably received in the fastener housing and has a length sufficient to extend from the fastener housing to the target tissue site, wherein the guide wire is used to direct the fastener housing into place.
US Patent Application Publication 2015/0366556, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a device for use in anchoring an implant, including anchors, sutures, implants, clips, tools, lassos, and methods of anchoring among other methods. Anchors as disclosed therein could be utilized to secure a coaptation assistance device, an annuloplasty ring, an artificial valve, cardiac patch, sensor, pacemaker, or other implants. The implant could be a mitral valve ring or artificial mitral valve in some embodiments.